Secret Scar
by Hope Happens
Summary: Many wounds were on her body, but there’s one wound that wasn’t visible and it was the one that hurts the most. And Timmy was the cause of it.


_**Secret Scar**_

* * *

**Pairing: **TimmyXTootie (not romantically)

**Summary:** Many wounds were on her body, but there's one wound that wasn't visible and it was the one that hurts the most. And Timmy was the cause of it.

* * *

"F!" Tootie and Timmy's psychotic teacher shouted out, "F's for everyone!" Mr. Crocker pulled down a random lever out of nowhere, and papers that were marked with bright, red F's flew down from the ceiling to the children. Everyone was instantly drowned in the F's. Everyone in the class, excluding Mr. Crocker who was grinning like a mad man, was frowning.

All the classmates were muttering to each other at how much of a creep Crocker was. Finally, the sacred bell rang No, it wasn't time to go home, yet. It was time for recess. It was everyone's favorite pastime. Well...almost everyone. In a blink of an eye, everyone dashed out of the classroom. They were all shouting, cheerfully, and ran outside. Some kids played on the swing set, some kids played in the sandbox, and others either played dodge ball or just talked to each other. Tootie, the depressed soul, slowly walked towards a ran bench and sat on it.

She managed to take her lunch with her, so she slowly opened her lunch box. Her mother didn't make her lunch, she had to make her own lunch. Her mother would have gladly made her lunch, but Vicky, her evil sister, ordered her not to. So, anyways, Tootie's lunch was simple. She made herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, grabbed a banana, and got herself a pint of milk.

She started with the sandwich. Tootie bit into her sandwich and looked around the school yard. Her sight saw Timmy Turner playing football with his friends, Chester and A.j. Timmy is her crush. Even though he admitted many times that he didn't like her, she still hoped that one day, he'll realize that he does like her. She won't give up on him. She'll wait for him. Tootie bit into her sandwich again and watched Timmy kick the football high into the air. The brown football was spiraling towards her.

Tootie shrieked and prepared for the impact, but it never came. There she saw Timmy in front of her, with the football in his hand. She sighed in relief.

"Sorry about that Tootie," Timmy apologized, throwing the ball to Chester.

'Wow, he's not rude to me?' She was kind of used to him being rude to her, but surprisingly, he wasn't. He must be having a great day then. She didn't notice this (until now), but he was staring at her. She felt a little intimidated now.

"What?" She asked, uncomfortably. Timmy finally realized he was staring and he stopped looking at her.

"Sorry, I was just looking at your scars."

"My scars?" Tootie said slowly. She looked at her arms, they were covered with barely visible scars. A thousand curses upon Vicky for covering Tootie with scars.

"Yeah," Timmy responded, "What did you do to yourself?"

"I didn't do this to myself!" Tootie shouted out. She wasn't going to make Timmy think she did this to herself. "It was Vicky! She did this to me!"

"Oh...okay, I can believe that," Timmy responded.

"But you know Timmy, there's also another scar." Timmy raised his brow.

"Where?"

"You can't see it. But it's the wound that hurts me the most." Tootie gazed at the grass. She set her lunch beside her, clearly not in the mood to eat her lunch anymore.

"On your butt?" Timmy guessed, scratching his head. Tootie gave him a death glare. Se truly loved Timmy, but sometimes he was an idiot.

"No Timmy, not on my butt. It's my heart...and you were the cause of it."

"Me? But what did I do?" Timmy asked.

"You kept rejecting me. . ." Timmy rolled his eyes.

"Come on Toot," She noticed he used her nickname, "Don't be such a baby."

Tears swelled up in her eyes. She thought back to the times he kept rejecting her love, insulting her, and even threw some water balloons at her.

"I'm not being a baby!" Uncontrollably, a tear slid down her cheek. Timmy's eyes widened and he looked around the school yard. He checked to see if anyone was looking. Fortunately, no one was.

"Tootie, don't cry," He commanded, almost soothingly. "Come on, what happens if someone sees you crying?"

"I don't care!" Tootie bellowed, "Why don't you like me, Timmy?"

"Because I'm a boy, and I'm not into girls yet." Timmy fibbed. Tootie wiped her tears away and glared at Timmy.

"But you like Trixie?"

"What? No I don't..." Timmy lied. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably while she glared at him.

"Why do you lie to me when I already know the truth?" Tootie asked, her voice chocked with sobs. Timmy was silent, his gaze still at the ground.

"Timmy," She spoke in her normal voice. Timmy automatically looked up from the ground. "I always dream that one day you would like me too. But so far, it isn't going to happen."

"What are you saying Tootie?" Sure, Timmy didn't really like Tootie "that way", but he still liked her as a friend. He didn't want this to ruin their friendship.

"I think maybe we should stop being friends. Maybe I'll stop liking you and we could go on with our lives."

"But Tootie..."

Without saying another word, she left.

_**The End? **_


End file.
